


【摄殓/ABO】一夜定情02

by Gloria123



Category: IDENTITY V
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria123/pseuds/Gloria123
Kudos: 223





	【摄殓/ABO】一夜定情02

Alpha的欲望真是奇妙，约瑟夫想。  
就像此时此刻，他明明对怀里的omega心存厌恶，下面那东西却违背本人意愿地硬了起来。不止如此，空旷道路上时不时高速驶过的车辆、车内昏黄的灯光、怀里人身体温软的触感、空气里隐约飘荡着的香甜omega气味，这些无一不在助长着约瑟夫的兴致。怀里的清秀青年抬起腿蹭蹭他下身，而后望了他一眼：“唔，你已经很硬了啊。要直接开始吗？”  
该死。约瑟夫在心里咒骂了一句——他大概是被信息素糊了心了，居然觉得此时怀里的伊索好看又诱人，想好好亲亲这个小omega。但所剩不多的理智总算阻止了他，他咳了一声，冷着脸伸手去脱伊索的裤子。  
解开考究的皮带搭扣，扯掉包裹住修长双腿的条纹西裤，衣物下的身体与那晚记忆中的一般无二，甚至大腿内侧还残留着那天亲吻的淤痕。约瑟夫径直向伊索的双腿之间摸去，随即眼神一暗：他隔着内裤都能感到伊索那处的温暖湿润，这位总裁虽然嘴上刚直不饶人，身体倒是一等一的敏感。  
他听到耳边人骤然急促起来的呼吸：“约瑟夫……约瑟夫，快点……”  
坦白说，约瑟夫虽然不喜欢被其他人直呼名字，但此刻这个称呼听在耳中却是格外的受用。他伸手探进伊索内裤，摸索到那处湿润的隐秘穴口，轻轻刺入一个指节。手指被温暖紧致的软肉包裹住的同时，他听见怀里人满足的轻哼：“嗯……快点……”  
这omega的要求倒是正合他心意。约瑟夫抽动手指，那狭窄的甬道最初还紧致艰涩，但经过约瑟夫的戳弄按压后便很快柔软了几分，能容纳进两指的宽度了。随着手指在甬道内往复的按压碾磨，不光那里面湿了不少，伊索的身子也像是被抽掉了骨头，软软地伏在了约瑟夫肩头，只剩下喘气的力气。这让约瑟夫颇有成就感，他在动作间隙瞥了伊索的脸一眼，冷笑：“伊索·卡尔总经理，现在还有力气激我吗？”  
他本以为伊索已经没力气说话了，没想到怀里的人听了这句话竟抬起半垂的眼帘，一双金瞳里依旧装满嘲弄：“这点力气……还是有的。约瑟夫先生，你前戏怎么这么磨磨蹭蹭，是不是不行？”  
约瑟夫一股邪火顿时蹿上心头。他扯着嘴角冷笑：“不行？”说着他三下两下解开自己的裤子，一手扶住自己早已硬挺饱胀的粗大性器，一手揽着伊索的腰把对方拉到自己腿上，又按着对方的肩膀逼伊索向那东西坐下去：“你试试到底行不行？”  
湿润柔软的肠壁被火热性器强行顶开，约瑟夫甚至没给伊索喘息的间隙，就按着伊索一口气坐到了底。他的阴茎很快被那柔软肠壁痉挛着裹紧，怀里的人短促地惊叫了一声，而后就是一阵急喘。约瑟夫趁他还没缓过劲的间隙重重往里顶了几记，直到把伊索顶得全身颤抖后才停下动作：“你再说一遍，行不行？”  
怀里的人抬起眼看他，仅仅不到半分钟的工夫，伊索已经被约瑟夫操得眼角都泛起了情欲红潮，配上那像猫一样半眯起来的眼睛，倒是勾人得要命。可惜这小omega身子销魂，嘴却烂，约瑟夫只听他低低喘着气说：“不行。比上次差多了，你是不是年纪大了，越来越干不动？那你是不是还要早泄……唔！”  
约瑟夫捏着他的腰狠狠向上顶了一记，这一下深到几乎撞进生殖腔口，伊索闷哼了一声，腰肢登时软了下去。约瑟夫摆着腰继续一下一下往伊索身体最里面顶，动作又快又重，出口的话也咬牙切齿：“说啊，怎么不说了？”  
怀里的人终于不再回应，他无力地伏在约瑟夫肩头，已经被插得只剩下喘气的力气了。年轻的omega直到这时候才恢复了几分他们初识那晚的“可爱”，压低的断断续续呻吟声青涩中带着点甜腻，包裹着他性器的甬道又湿又软，紧紧地咬着体内肆虐侵犯着他的东西不放。西装外套下裸露出来的一截腰肢白皙柔软，上面沁出了汗水，像是轻轻一掐就能掐出水来。  
天色已经完全黑了下去，车顶光线昏黄的小灯成了唯一光源。公路上不时有汽车驶过，每一辆都来去匆匆，倒是完全忽视了路边停着的汽车里这一场活色生香。车内狭窄封闭的空间里已经满是信息素、汗水和精液的气味，喘息声和肉体拍打的水声在空间内分外鲜明。有什么稀薄的液体似乎从交合的地方流了出来，打湿了约瑟夫的大腿根部。约瑟夫眉头一皱，伸手在怀里人的臀部上不轻不重地拍了下：“别漏出来，座椅上弄上水不好清理。”  
他余光瞥见伊索似乎侧头扫了他一眼，紧接着，他感到温顺地包裹着他的柔软内壁又收紧了几分，紧到快要把他吸出来的程度。他嘶了一口凉气，心里暗骂着把伊索放倒在座椅上，开始了最后的冲刺。  
正面位比骑乘位好使力许多，约瑟夫没考虑他床伴的感受，只是遵从着欲望本能一下下狠狠往湿软紧窒的内里撞进去，享受着被内壁痉挛着包裹住的极致舒爽。身下的人显然也已经被做到快高潮了，一双细白的腿紧紧缠在约瑟夫腰上，被汗水打湿的脸上神情迷乱。约瑟夫俯下身吻他，第一次他还下意识地躲了躲，但第二次他就没再躲避，任由约瑟夫吻上他的唇，撬开他的齿关湿黏地吻下去。  
约瑟夫的床上风格还算君子，最后的关头他没趁人之危，而是在高潮前一秒把性器从对方体内硬生生抽了出来，乳白浓稠的精液喷洒上伊索的小腹。体内火热性器被忽然抽离的空虚让伊索也低叫着射了出来，精液溅上两人的腰腹，把两人本就沾了汗水与体液的下半身弄得更加一塌糊涂。约瑟夫在他额头上亲了下，动手去拿车后座后面的抽纸，结果刚拿完一扭头就看见伊索已经闭上眼睛，呼吸听起来很均匀，好像是睡了过去。  
约瑟夫：“……”  
他无奈地帮两人清理干净身上的痕迹，整理好衣物，打开车窗通了下风。回驾驶座之前他看了伊索一眼，看起来比他年轻的青年omega睡在后座，双腿在睡梦中下意识地蜷起来，看起来似乎有点缺乏安全感。不知道这家伙是怎么做到清醒时说话做事这么呛人，睡过去又这么人畜无害的——约瑟夫不乏感慨地想。他又看了伊索两眼，最后还是没忍住把西服外套脱了下来，给伊索轻轻盖在身上，而后才回到驾驶座，发动车子。  
引擎发动的一刹那，他忽然意识到一个问题：刚才自己被伊索呛到发火，直接提枪就上，结果就是忘了做安全措施……  
约瑟夫倒吸了一口凉气。还好有紧急避孕药，他想，等后座那位醒了再跟他好好说吧。

接下来行程还算顺利，约瑟夫花了十几分钟开到了附近的喜来登，停车时他后座的床伴还没醒，约瑟夫在对方耳边“喂”了几声，收效甚微。于是他只能无奈地把人抱起来，抱进酒店去开房。  
酒店前台素质还算不错，即使看到一个英俊男人抱着另一个男人进来登记入住也没失态，只是忍不住多看了两人两眼，嘴上依旧恭恭敬敬地询问客户需求、办手续。轮到登记证件时约瑟夫对着怀里的人毫不客气地喊了句“喂，掏你的证件”，睡得迷迷糊糊的伊索总算有了反应，他从怀里掏出一份证件，闭着眼递给约瑟夫。于是二人顺利地登记入住，只不过在上楼时收获了前台小姐一份神情复杂的注目礼。  
进房间后伊索总算有了点精神，一双金色的漂亮眼睛也亮了起来，在坐在另一张床头拿菜单点餐的约瑟夫脸上转来转去：“怎么在房间点餐，不去餐厅？”  
“你当我跟你约会？”约瑟夫呛了他一句。伊索沉默了一阵：“你说得对，我就是个你用条件交换来的一日限定情人，又不是什么值钱货。”  
他这话说得有点像赌气。约瑟夫心思一动，抬头看向倚靠在隔壁床头的伊索，却只看到对方在百无聊赖地端详自己的指甲，看起来没什么异常。  
他心不在焉地又翻了几页菜单，最后还是决定先跟床伴摊牌那件最重要的事：“那个，刚才在车上……我没做安全措施。”  
伊索顿时愣住，看起来他是直到现在才意识到这件事，一双眼睛都微微睁大了。约瑟夫赶忙补上下半截话：“我会帮你买紧急避孕药。抱歉。”  
他原本担心对方会不依不饶，没想到伊索这次倒是表现出了与先前表现截然不符的豁达。青年摆摆手：“没事，不会有麻烦就好。既然横竖要吃药，那干脆今晚的安全措施也省了。”  
之后两人没再聊什么。约瑟夫点单伊索也没干涉，餐车送上来两人就一起吃了晚饭。席间约瑟夫忍不住多看了几眼坐在对面的伊索，青年眉眼间的情绪依旧冷淡，吃相很斯文，怎么看也看不出他会是那种骗人上床趁机偷标书的不择手段下三滥——更何况这人刚刚放过了一个拿拒服避孕药讹自己的最佳机会。约瑟夫心情复杂，他想，商场上的算计一直不少，摊上这种没证据的偷标书事件本就只能认栽；加上对方在避孕药这事上难得大发善心，两人这就算扯平了吧。  
不过一码归一码，偷标书和避孕药的事扯平了，退出竞标的账可还没算清。身为精明商人的约瑟夫自然不会这么善良地提前销账，所以他在饭后不久，就重新盯上了坐在床头看手机的伊索：“休息好了吧，要不继续？”  
伊索从手机屏幕上抬起眼，冷笑了一声：“呵，你心里恐怕正盘算着怎么干才算回本吧。摆出一副好声好气商量的姿态干什么，你我又不是刚认识那天的各取所需。”  
约瑟夫没再回答他。他意识到跟这个嘴烂的omega斗嘴实在没意思，就阴沉着脸走过去，动手脱伊索的裤子。伊索喘了一口气，嘴上却依旧不依不饶：“摆着这么一张臭脸，心里不还是想跟我做。想当初我还是看你好看才搭上你的，没想到你性格这么差，我真是瞎了眼……”  
不是为了偷标书？约瑟夫心念一动，他顿了顿，却又很快地继续了下去。他扯掉伊索的长裤和内裤，把对方翻过身去，又环着对方的腰引导着对方跪趴在床上，臀部抬高。伊索扭过头抬眼看他，却似乎没意识到这个角度的视线交流格外色情：“打完这炮就结束了吧？或者你还要努力再来一……”  
他的话再次被吞回了喉咙里——因为身后突然受到的侵犯。约瑟夫解开长裤，向着身下人窄窄臀缝间的红肿穴口直接顶进去，不久前才被侵犯过的omega身体热情地接纳了他，湿软的肠壁顺从地包裹上来，约瑟夫满足地叹息了一声：“多少次可说不准，总之你受着就好。”  
“你……混蛋……呜……”  
伊索还想斥责对方，可他很快就在身后暴风骤雨般的冲击下没了声音。


End file.
